prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A/@comment-94.129.80.103-20121021143906
Personally, I think Aria could be A, and I have some reasons: 1- Aria wore a Black Swan inspired dress. 2- In If These Dolls Could Talk, Seth (the kid from the doll store) said a couple came here and they wanted to hurt Alison. It COULD have been Aria& Ezra... but then again they didn't know each other back then... or did they? 3- Aria wears too much black. 4- She's the only one who hasn't seen Ali in a dream. 5- She was the last to have Vivian's red coat, and we see Mona getting a visitor with a red coat in the final scene of If These Dolls Could Talk. 6- In Crazy, when Aria and Hanna visit Mona at Radley's, Mona was saying "Ms. Aria You're A Killer Not Ezra's Wife," over and over while playing with a doll in a children's ward. If you use Mona's code language, and take the first letter of each word, it would spell out: MAYA KNEW. 7- She immedietly knew a shortcut when Mona kidnapped Spencer. 8- A hasn't really hurt Ezria's relationship much, and getting Ezra fired has only given Ezria more time together. Awfully convenient, dontcha think? 9- All the girls decided that Aria was the best liar. 10- Mona called her "Big A" 11- Aria once said (out of context) A is for Aria! 12- In the opening theme, Aria is the only one shushing. 13- In this photo, Aria is wearing shackles around her ankles. Strange fashion choice, if you ask me. 14- Honestly, she’s the least tortured in the group. 15- Spencer said something about ‘a fresh pair of eyes’ and then a song of the same name played during and Aria/Ezra scene. 16- The nail polish painted on Ali’s nails in the opening theme is the same colour as Aria’s when she does the ‘shh.’ 17- Aria’s relationship is the only one that ‘A’ hasn’t messed with. 18- She wasn’t there when Emily, Spencer and Hanna were in the doll store. 19- At the ball, Aria was texting and she was talking to a person that the viewers couldn’t see. 20- Aria said straight away that she knew a shortcut to the viewpoint where Spencer was with Mona. 21- Aria wanted to speak to Duncan about Vivian alone. 22- When Ella confronted Aria about Ezra, she turned on her family instantly. 23- A only started harassing the girls when Aria came back from Iceland. 24- When Spencer and Mona were in A's lair, the dolls of the five girls (including Ali) were all dressed pretty... except Aria, who was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. 25- When Hanna and Aria were outside the cafe as Hanna gobbled up the Pig-decorated cupcakes, Aria suggested that Hanna goes to the washroom, where she found the money from ''A ''on the paper towel roll! 26- When Maggie first asked Aria's name, Aria said A-Amy... a=me? What do YOU think? P.S don't hate on me because I thought all this, I REALLY like Aria, she's one of my favorite characters, and I ADORE her fashion sense. But seriously, you guys, doesn't this seem a ''tiny ''bit suspecious? ;(